Kate and Humphrey: Highschool Years
by xSkyWolfx
Summary: I'm back everyone, with the re-post of my what-was-quite-popular story! Second half coming soon, with co-operation with dax0042! Gonna make it T, just to be safe... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**HI, IM xSKYWOLFx, AND THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, AN ANTHRO. WELL ENJOY MY STORY, Humphrey and Kate : Highschool Years**

The drive to high school was filled with conflicting opinions. Was I looking forward to the new school year, or wasn't I? New opportunities, new friends, or just being pushed around as usual. The bus arrived and I walked out, only to be surrounded by Garth and his friends.

"Hey coyote, how was your school break?" said Garth, with Hutch and Candu snickering behind him. I sighed, trying to pass him. "Just get outta my way, you brute" I mumbled, as I walked towards the school doors.

Garth just picked me up by my collar, and punched me in the gut. He threw me to the ground, and I looked up at them and I noticed Kate standing there, giving me a regretful look. I got lost in her amber eyes, and was literally shaken out of my trance by someone behind me.

I stood up out of the snow and turned around to see Salty, Shakey and Mooch staring at me. "You are one crazy wolf, Humphrey" exclaimed Shakey. Salty and Mooch nodded in agreement.

"Well I…you know…I just…" I stopped and turned to see Garth's gang walking into the school, Kate following. She looked towards me and gave a small smile. I smiled back and caught myself staring into her eyes again.

"C'mon Humphrey, it's not worth it. She the most popular girl in school." said Salty. I ignored him, and joined them in the walk to a new year at Jasper High School.

I waited patiently for the rest of my class to finish the test. I was top of the class, so I always finished first. I put my feet up on the desk. "HUMPHREY, FEET DOWN!" the teacher screamed at the top of his voice. Garth, Candu and Hutch were watching and burst into laughter.

Kate just rolled her eyes at them.

After class, Kate walked up to me. My heart started racing. "Um, Humphrey, can you …well, um… help me study on my English?" Kate asked kindly. It felt like my stomach did a back flip inside me. I nodded, breathless. "Great, come round to my place later, just don't tell Garth.

As if on cue, Garth walked up. "Kate, why are you talking to a geek?" asked Garth. "Oh…I, uh, wasn't" said Kate, following him away.

Just then, Lily, Kate's sister walked over. "Oh, hi Humphrey, what did Kate say?" she began. "Oh, hi, she said she wanted me to help her study" I told her. "You can come home with me. Meet me in the school parking lot after school." "T-thanks" I stuttered. She giggled, and then skipped away.

I waited, leaning against a wall, sketching a row of pine trees. "Wow, you're good." Lilly pointed out in a loud voice. I jumped, with eyes as wide as dinner plates. She put her hand over her mouth, trying to contain her laughter. "Come on, you" she said patting my shoulder with her paw. We jumped into her car and sped off towards the hills of Jasper City.

"Wow." That is all I could think when I saw Kate and Lily's house. Well, it was more like a mansion. The huge gates creaked open to reveal a massive estate. We drove past a tennis court, a pool, before pulling into a titanic garage, filled with the vintage cars. "My dad's a bit of a car nut. He's president of Wolftech. It's like a weapons company, I think.

We walked to the front door. A screen flickered into life, revealing a golden wolf. "Oh, Lily, you're home. What's he doing here, then?" the wolf asked.

"Mom, its Humphrey. He's here to see Kate." I waved to Eve through the camera. "Hi, Humphrey. Well, at least he's no stranger to see her. If he were, I would personally see to it that his tail be tied in knots…and that he…" Lily switched the camera off. "Don't mind her. She's a bit stressful lately." Lily said. I said back to her, "A-a bit." I stammered shakily. She smiled, rolled her eyes and took me upstairs to Kate's room.

"Oh, h-hi Kate" I said. "Hi, want to come in?" she questioned. I nodded, and walked in to start her tutoring.

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, xSKYWOLFx**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELL, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. ENJOY!**

**Kate's P.O.V**

"Sooo…ready?" asked Humphrey. "Um, yeah…there's just something I need to tell you first." I told him.

"Oh, yeah, what is it?"

"I-I'm dyslexic" I said as I bowed my head in shame.

"Kate, that's nothing to be ashamed of" he pointed out. "Everybody is different."

"Ok then, so let's start" I said, feeling reassured. We spent a couple of hours finishing up my essay. Afterwards, I asked him to come with me. He followed; I led him down a path at the back of the house down the pool. I swept aside a branch, and jumped down beside the swimming pool.

Immediately, I heard a snapping sound. I turned around and saw Humphrey tripping over a root and tumbling into the pool. I laughed, thinking he meant it as a joke. But then he came up, thrashing and spluttering.

He screamed at the top of his voice,"H-help…Me! I c-can't s-swim!" He slipped under the water, drowning. Without hesitating, I dived in, and headed for the bottom. I could see him lying at the bottom, unconscious. I reached out and grabbed his paw, pulling him up to the surface.

I pushed him out of the pool. I got out and ran over to him. I started CPR on him. "Good thing…I'm training…to be…a lifeguard…" I whispered under my breath.

Suddenly, he started coughing up water, breathing heavily. Mom and Lily came running down the driveway, wondering what all the commotion was. When Mom saw what had happened, he lurched towards he recently-conscious Humphrey and started choking him. Once again, he fell unconscious.

"Mom, stop it! He was drowning!" I screamed. "Oh, Lily, carry Humphrey to the house" she said, obviously embarrassed. I rolled my eyes and ran back up to the house, hoping for him to be okay.

I sat down next to Humphrey, who was wrapped in a blanket, shivering.

"I'm sorry about my mom; she's a bit…crazy." I muttered. "A b-bit?" he joked. I laughed, happy to see his personality intact after that incident.

"I'll drive you home if you want"

"T-that would b-be n-nice, thanks." He stuttered. After he dried off, we drove about 10 minutes until we reached his house. It was a modern-style home built into the side of the hill. "Huh, that's a pretty cool house there." I said.

"Yeah, my dad's a director. But he's never home. And my mom died a few years ago. My uncle looks after me." He murmured. He sighed under his breath, obviously missing his mother.

He hopped out, and then asked if I wanted to come in. I got out, and walked in.

"My room is upstairs. Come on." I followed him up the winding staircase and through his door, where I was greeted by a spectacular view of Jasper City. The skyscrapers and streets were all twinkling with city lights.

Humphrey saw the look of amazement on my face.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, isn't it?" he said. I just nodded. Humphrey and I went outside onto the balcony and watched the city go by.

"Kate, about earlier….You know how I said everybody's different? Well, I can't swim." He said.

"Well, like you said, that's nothing to be ashamed of" I told him. I smiled up at him, and he smiled back. Humphrey's uncle was standing behind us. "SO, IS THIS YOUR'E **GIRLFRIEND**?!" he yelled into our ears. Humphrey just rolled his eyes and stuttered,"N-no, she's just a friend, Uncle Harry."

"Riiight!" his uncle exclaimed walking off.

Just ignore him, he's a bit…eccentric" he explained. I just smirked. "Like my mom!" He chuckled at my joke.

Eventually, I had to go home, so I said goodbye to Humphrey and his uncle and drove back home.

**Humphrey's P.O.V**

I got ready for my first class, getting my books out of my locker. As I closed the locker door, I saw Kate, her eyes red from crying. I walked over to her, to ask what had happened. "G-Garth broke up w-with me" she sniffled.

**What will happen next? Why did he break up with her? Can Humphrey help Kate through this? Will I stop asking rhetorical questions? Find out next time. Until then, thanks for reading,**

**xSkyWolfx**


	3. Chapter 3

**WELL, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, ENJOY!**

**Humphrey's P.O.V**

I wasn't actually surprised. It never seemed that Garth actually loved her. Not like I did. I tried to cheer her up.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry…It'll be alright" I assured.

Kate wrapped her arms tightly around me. Butterflies started swirling around inside me.

"Why are you so good to me, Humphrey?" asked Kate.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Kate let go of Humphrey and did her characteristic smile.

"So, you want to catch a movie or something later?" I asked. Kate dried her eyes and nodded her head.

"Great! See you later, then" I exclaimed. Kate walked off to join her friends. Only then, I realized a lot of people had been watching, including Shakey.

"What was that about?" questioned my short, grey classmate.

"Oh, nothing, just…going to a movie later…"I replied.

"Hey you might **actually** win her" Shakey indicated. I rolled my eyes and walked with Shakey to our next class.

I sat down with my friends in the cafeteria. Without warning, Garth punched me in the face, pulled me off my seat and kicked me in the gut.

"Hit on my girl, will you?" raged Garth. I then decided I had had enough of Garth pushing me around.

"You broke up with her!" I shouted as I launched my fist into Garth's eye, giving him a black eye. Garth returned the favor by grabbing my head, kneeing it and throwing meat a stack of chairs. By now, everyone was watching intently

Under the pile of chairs, I felt blood flowing from my nose. I jumped out and ran at Garth. But before I could attack, the principal intervened.

"Humphrey Winters, Garth Moore! My office! NOW!" he ranted. We broke up the fight, and marched through the doors and to the principal's office.

"You two better set this straight. That is **not **the Jasper Spirit. You two are going to clean the **entire **cafeteria." We groaned.

"After school!" We groaned even louder.

"Dismissed!" shouted the principal. Garth and I left and walked in different directions.

"What am I going to tell Kate?" I thought to myself.

After everyone left, Garth and I stayed behind to clean up. I swept the floors, and Garth stacked everything away.

Kate and Lily made their way to the cafeteria. I then told Kate I had to stay behind and clean up.

"Wait, Lily, could you stay behind and help?" asked Kate to her sister. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, give me the broom" mumbled Lily. I handed it over and left with Kate.

When we arrived Kate asked me what we should see.

"How about that…Hungry Games thing or whatever" I said.

"Oh, you mean the Hunger Games! Sure, let's go!" We bought our tickets, popcorn and two Cokes and went to enjoy our movie.

**Kate's P.O.V**

2 ½ HOURS LATER…

"Wow, thanks Humphrey that was great!" I stated.

"Yeah, so what now? The mall?" asked Humphrey. I agreed and they left for a day of shopping.

They arrived at Jasper City Mall and went to get a bite to eat.

"Sooo…what was that about in the cafeteria?" I asked Humphrey curiously.

"Oh, uh…I got into a fight with Garth" he said through a mouthful of French fries.

"Good. He deserved it" I smiled. Humphrey laughed.

"I agree." He replied.

"Okay, let's go…oh, just wait outside, I need to get something." He said.

"Oh, okay, see you soon"

**Humphrey's P.O.V **

I walked across to a flower stand, while Kate was waiting outside. I chose a bouquet of marigolds. They reminded me of her beautiful, amber eyes. I paid the man and went outside to join Kate.

My eyes widened. She had her back turned to an oncoming bus. I jumped to action. I ran towards her, screamed "LOOK OUT!" and tackled her out of way.

**Kate's P.O.V**

"LOOK OUT" Humphrey bellowed, and I was knocked to the ground.

"What is wrong with you, Humphrey?" I exclaimed angry at him. I got up and turned around. A crowd had gathered in front of this bus. I wondered what was going on.

I pushed my way through the crowd, and my heart sank at the sight.

Humphrey was lying on the ground, in a pool of his own blood, his legs bent at awkward angles. In his hand, was a bouquet of flowers.

**GOOD CHAPTER? I THINK HUMPHREY'S A BIT ACCIDENT-PRONE. WELL, REMEMBER TO REVIEW, THANKS FOR READING! UNTIL NEXT TIME,**

**xSKYWOLFx**


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. ENJOY!**

**Kate's P.O.V**

Ambulance sirens wailed as they sped down the street towards the mall's parking lot. Humphrey was carried away on a stretcher, and after the ambulances left, the crowd dispersed.

I immediately got into my car and sped off for the city hospital. I couldn't think straight. My heart was racing. If I hadn't been dawdling around, Humphrey wouldn't be in hospital.

"Stupid, stupid" I thought to myself. Traffic clogged the streets. I honked the horn repeatedly but with no effect.

Finally, I pulled into the parking lot and ran into the entrance, where I was greeted by a wolf at a round, wooden desk.

"Humphrey Winters?" I panted, out of breath.

"Down the hall, three floors up, 3rd door on the left" she replied, pointing her claw towards the elevator. I thanked her and went upstairs. I stood at the door and knocked politely. I was answered by a tall wolf in a lab coat.

"Here to see Humphrey, Humphrey Winters?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Just…be careful and…quiet" he said, and led me to Humphrey. The sight made me break up inside. His forehead was bandaged up and red with blood. His left leg was in a cast, and he had a deep gash along his chest. His right arm was dotted with streaks of blood, where glass had sliced cuts into it.

I sat down in a chair next to the bed and waited. Eventually I drifted off to sleep.

**Humphrey's P.O.V**

I woke up in a hospital bed, feeling light-headed. I looked around. Kate was sitting asleep in a chair beside me, her head cocked to the side.

"Uhhhh…Kate?"I muttered, curious to see if she was awake. Her eyelids flickered open, revealing her stunning, golden eyes.

"Humphrey…HUMPHREY!?" she said, thrilled to see me awake. She enclosed me in a tight hug. I yelped as she squeezed my arm. She shot back into her chair.

"S-sorry, Humphrey. I'm just so happy to see you." She said, tearing up.

"I-I guess I just have to say one thing. Thank you." She said softly. She pulled me into a passionate kiss. For a moment, all the pain in my body went away, all the sadness vanished. I felt like the happiest wolf in the whole of Jasper City…no, the whole of Canada.

Without warning, Shakey, Salty and Mooch, burst in, ending the kiss abruptly.

"Looks like you finally got her, Humphrey, my man" shouted Mooch. Kate gave me a puzzled look.

"Ah, you're awake. I see you have company!" said the wolf in the lab coat.

"Now, you'll be in crutches for the next few weeks. Other than that, you'll be let out this afternoon." He told me, a warm smile plastered on his face.

Kate, the guys and I chattered to each other until the afternoon. At one point, Lily and Garth came in to see us.

"Humphrey! Are you OK!?" Lily panicked.

"Lily, LILY!" Kate yelled, catching Lily's attention.

"He's fine."

"Well, I guess I'll have to let you off for a while…coyote" Garth said. It seemed that just a day with Lilly gave him a change in heart.

We heard talking outside the door, someone telling someone else to wait at the door. Kate's father came through the door. "Dad!" Kate and Lily said simultaneously.

"Hello girls!" he said giving them a big hug. He then turned his attention to me.

"So, you're the guy who saved my daughter." I nodded in response.

"Well, thank-you" he said as he shook my hand.

"I'm Winston Hamilton, CEO of Wolftech.

"If there's anything you ever need, just call" he told me as he handed me a business card. He then left, ending his brief visit.

Eventually, I was let out. Kate helped me up, and I walked down the hall with her, on my crutches.

"Oh, just wait there" I told her, pointing to a chair.

"Oh, okay." She agreed. So I went off to another flower stand to buy her another bouquet of marigolds.

"Here…these are for you" I said, smiling.

"Thanks…uh, Humphrey…" I turned my attention to her.

"What did Mooch mean by "you finally got her?" I sat down next to her.

"Well…um…Kate, I love you. I have since the first moment I've seen you. You're beautiful, funny, sweet and kind. I don't know what I would do without you in life." I had just told what I've wanted to tell her for my entire high school life.

Kate's P.O.V

Humphrey had just spoken his heart to me, saying the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. So I told him,

"Humphrey…"

**IS THAT A CLIFFHANGER I SEE THERE? WELL REMEMBER TO LEAVE REVIEWS, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY, JUST LEAVE THEM IN YOUR REVIEWS. UNTIL NEXTTIME,**

**xSKYWOLFx**


	5. Chapter 5

DUE TO AN MISTAKE WITH THE NAMES, I'VE CHANGED HUMPHREY'S LAST NAME FROM WINTERS TO THATCHER. (SORRY, VICTORY 4.0.3)

WELL, ENJOY!

Kate's P.O.V

"Humphrey, I…I, uh…I" I couldn't think straight. Humphrey had just spoken his heart to me.

"I…uh…"

"You don't love me?" he said disappointedly as his tears started to form in the corners of his eyes and his ears fell flat against his head.

"No...It's just that…well, uh"

"No, it's okay. I-I understand" he sighed. I could tell he was trying his hardest to bottle up his emotions. He got up and left me sitting there. I tried to catch up to him. His walk broke into a run. He ran off out the door, down the street and vanished from sight.

It felt like for a split-second, everyone was staring at me. My heart splintered into to pieces.

"But…I do love you…" I whispered to myself.

Humphrey's P.O.V

I didn't see Kate the next day at school. Everyone noticed my grief, except for Shaun. Shaun had recently moved here, and was practically Garth's replacement of the school bully.

Garth was spending more time with Lily, and less with Hutch and Candu.

"Hey, Humphrey" Hutch said, taking me by surprise.

"Oh, uh...hey, guys" I replied nervously, afraid that they might pummel me if I said the wrong thing.

"Do you know why Garth is spending less time with us…and more with…uh…" said Candu, trying to remember the name.

"Lilly." I finished

"Well, to be honest, I think their falling for each other" I answered with regret in my voice, remembering how yesterday my possible relationship went horribly wrong.

"Hey, man. We know about Kate"

"You do?"

"Yeah, you both looked at each other the same way. How you looked into each other's eyes that sort of thing" Candu said.

"Maybe…she does like me" he admitted, feeling like a complete idiot for leaving her the previous day.

He waited anxiously for the school day to end, and when the time finally came, he raced off to Kate's house.

Random P.O.V

"T-Then He left me there. I-I tried to explain that I loved him, but he wouldn't listen." Kate tried to explain through heart-broken sobs.

"It's okay, sis, I'm sure he'll understand" Lilly said through an encouraging voice.

"We'll I'm sure he wont. Next time I see that wolf that broke **my** little girl's heart, I'm going **rip** out his"

"MOM! You're not helping!" Lily shouted at her mother, who had been standing at the doorway, listening the whole time.

The door bell rang, turning everyone's head towards the source of the sound.

"I'll get it" sighed Eve. She trotted down the stairs, and peered at the monitor on the door.

"Oh…**IT'S YOU**." She said in the voice that would scare just about any wolf in existence. Humphrey's ears fell back, showing his shame.

"Is Kate there?" he said softly.

"Yes, she is. My extremely sorrowful daughter who's heart was just ripped into a million shredded pieces, **DO YOU MEAN HER?!**"

"Yes."

"Mom, who is…" She stopped seeing a familiar face in the monitor. She pushed her mother out of the way and opened the door.

"H-Humphrey?"

Look, Kate, I'm sorry I left you standing there. I thought that…" He was stopped by a hug.

"Humphrey, I do. I do love you. I couldn't live without you're sweet, funny, caring personality."  
"I-I love you too, Kate" Humphrey said back, smiling that he had accomplished his lifelong dream: to win Kate's heart.

"I still think this is a bad idea, Kate" Eve growled through gritted teeth.

"Well I don't care. Humphrey is the only wolf for me" Kate told her mother.

"Um…Kate, I was thinking…do you want to go a…um…date with me?" he said weakly. Eve just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Pathetic" she mumbled as she walked away.

"Don't mind her. So, where should we go?" she asked Humphrey.

"Oh, uh, I guess I didn't really think that through." Humphrey said feeling quite embarrassed.

Lily had overheard the conversation.

"You could come to the same place as me and Garth. I think it's called something like the uh…the, um…Oh, now I remember, The Moonlight Howl!"

YAY! EVERYONE'S HAPPY! I'M ACTUALLYA BIT EMBARRASED TO SAY…UH, I'M ALREADY RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS. SO ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE COOL, JUST LEAVE THEM IN THE REVIEWS! THANKS FOR READING, REMEMBER TO REVIEW! UNTIL NEXT TIME,

XSKYWOLFX


	6. Chapter 6

**GUESS WHAT? THIS CHAPTER HAS SINGING. YES, SINGING! ENJOY!**

**XSKYWOLFX**

So, what this "Moonlight Howl" asked Humphrey curiously.

"Only the best thing ever!" exclaimed Lily, with an excited tone. The car started spiralling around the base of Mt Jasper.

It's basically a…concert…if you want. You just go up on stage and be with those you love, I guess" Garth told us. He looked at Lily in particular as he said this.

"Hey, guys, look." Kate said. We all turned to see a beautiful sun setting behind a distant mountain. It illuminated the sky with streaks of violet, orange and pink.

Below, the city prepared for the night as lights were turned on, gradually turning the city into an array of sparkling lights.

"Guys, GUYS! Uh, we're here." Garth said, snapping us out a trance.

Many wolves had already arrived at the scene, preparing for a night of partying. We pulled up next to some familiar faces. Hutch, Candu, Shakey, Salty and Mooch had already arrived, chatting amongst them.

Shakey had come with Reba, and Salty with Janice. The other three had come without dates.

"Hey guys!" Humphrey yelled as they pulled in next to them. The three wolves turned to see their close friend getting out of the car with Kate. Lily bumped her head on the roof of the car as she got out. She rubbed her head as she winced. Garth saw this and put his arm around Lily.  
"Oh, did that hurt? Here, maybe this will help" Garth said as he gave Lily a quick kiss on the top the head. She blushed, easily visible through her white fur. Hutch and Candu just narrowed their eyes at this.

"Hey, Kate. The guys and I guys are going to get a drink. Want anything?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh yeah, a Pepsi and want anything lily?

"Oh, um a…Pepsi?"

"You know what? We'll just get Pepsis all round OK?" Humphrey called back at the crowd as they raced off to buy things from the food stands.

They soon returned with drinks for everyone. By now, the sun had set and thousands of wolves had arrived, most young couples.

"OK, let's get this party started…Anyone wants to come up and howl their hearts away?" the guitarist in the called out through a microphone. No one showed their hands in their air. Except for one wolf on a hill near the back of the crowd.

"Well alright, come on up then" the guitarist called through the microphone towards the girl as a spotlight pointed to her.

The girl grabbed her partners hand and ran through the crowd and up the stage, her boyfriend following close behind.

"So, whats your name then.

"Uh…I'm Lily Hamilton and this is Garth Moore" she stuttered. Garth just waved at the crowd.

"What are you going to sing tonight then?" Lily whispered something to garth, then to the man with the microphone. He then mouthed something to the band, who all nodded in response.

He went back to the band as they started playing, and Lily and Garth's song started.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender____  
I could stay lost in this moment forever_  
**Well, every moment spent with you****  
Is a moment I treasure****  
I don't wanna close my eyes****  
I don't wanna fall asleep****  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby****  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
_The sweetest dream would never do____  
_**I'd still miss you, baby****  
And I don't wanna miss a thing****  
**Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together____  
And I just wanna stay with you____  
In this moment forever_, **forever and ever**  
**I don't wanna close my eyes****  
I don't wanna fall asleep**  
**'Cause I'd miss you, baby****  
**_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_**  
**'Cause even when I dream of you  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
**I'd still miss you, baby****  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
_I don't wanna miss one kiss_  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, **just like this**  
I just wanna hold you close  
_Feel your heart so close to mine_  
**And just stay here in this moment****  
For all the rest of time****  
Don't wanna close my eyes****  
Don't wanna fall asleep****  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby****  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
**'Cause I'd still miss you, baby****  
And I don't wanna miss a thing****  
I don't wanna close my eyes****  
I don't wanna fall asleep****  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby****  
And I don't wanna miss a thing****  
**'Cause even when I dream of you  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
**I'd still miss you, baby****  
And I don't wanna miss a thing****  
Don't wanna close my eyes****  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah****  
I don't wanna miss a thing****  
I don't wanna miss a thing**

Lily and Garth looked into each other's eyes, gazing into the beauty of one another. The crowd raised into a thunder of clapping, whooping and whistling.

"Alright, it's our turn." Kate said to Humphrey, excitedly. Humphrey nodded and they ran up on stage.

"Oh, uh…who are you then?" asked the guitarist said, shocked by their sudden appearance on stage.

"I'm Humphrey Thatcher, and this…is Kate Hamilton." Humphrey shouted through the microphone. Humphrey tapped the man's shoulder mumbled the song they wanted and he went off to play the song with his band, so that Humphrey and Kate could share the spotlight Lily and Garth had moments ago.

The song began.

My head is stuck in the clouds

She begs me to come down

Says "Boy quit foolin' around"

_He told me" I love the view from up here_

_Warm sun and wind in my ear_

_We'll watch the world from above_

_As it turns to the rhythm of love_"

**We may only have tonight**

**But till the morning sun you're mine all mine**

**Play the Music low and swing to the rhythm of love**

My heart beats like a drum

A guitar string to the strum

A beautiful song should be sung

_He's got blue eyes deep like the sea_

_That roll back when he's laughing at me_

_he rises up like the tide_

_The moment his lips meet mine_

**We may only have tonight**

**But till the morning sun you're mine all mine**

**Play the Music low and swing to the rhythm of love**

When the moon is low

_We can dance in slow motion_

And all your tears will subside

_All your tears will dry_

**Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba **

**Da da-da dum Da da-da dum**

**ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba**

**Da da-da dum Da da-da dum**

And long after I've gone

You'll still be humming along

And I will keep you in my mind

The way you make love so fine

**We may only have tonight**

**But till the morning sun you're mine all mine**

**Play the music low and swing to the rhythm of love**

**Ohhhhhh**

**Play the music low and swing to the rhythm of love**

**Yeah swing to the rhythm of love**

As the song ended, Kate and Humphrey then swept each other into a romantic kiss, both never wanting the moment to end. The crowd went wild, everyone appreciating the love of these two wolves on stage. All except for one at the back.

Kate and Humphrey left the stage and went back to their friends, who greeting the young lovers with many congratulations.

Just then, the wolf who despised their kiss and relationship for that matter, walked up to the gang, followed by a group of muscle bound wolves.

Kate scoffed something to the brown-furred, muscled wolf.

"Ugh…what do you want…Shaun?"

**DUN, DUNN, DUUUN. THANKS FOR READING, THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ MY STORY AND REVIEWED, I NEVER THOUGHT THE STORY WOULD GET SO POPULAR SO QUICKLY. **

**THE SONGS ARE: "RHYTHM OF LOVE BY THE CALLING, AND DON'T WANT TO MISS A THING" BY AEROSMITH.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! UNTIL NEXT TIME,**

**XSKYWOLFX**


	7. Chapter 7

**WELL, HERES THE LATEST CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

"Ugh…what do you want…Shaun" Kate exclaimed with disgust in her voice.

"Just wanted to see you Kate, babe." Shaun was under the illusion that everyone liked him, and he thought all the girls were madly in love with him. Everyone pretended to like him, except the wolves before him that night.

He leaning in to kiss her, but missed as Kate backed into Humphrey's arms.

"Wow, he's a bigger douchebag than you ever were, Garth" Humphrey murmured to Garth and the others. They all laughed at this remarked, even Garth

"You say something, you geek?" Shaun said as he narrowed his eyes in the direction of Humphrey. He picked Humphrey up by his neck, and ran him into a tree.

"Listen here, coyote. You think you're so special, for her, huh? Well you're a nobody. A worthless, filthy OMEGA." He shouted as he socked Humphrey in the snout. Blood ran from his nose as he was dropped to the ground. Shaun and his thugs walked off laughing, and disappeared into the crowd. Surprisingly, almost no one at the Moonlight Howl had taken notice of this unfolding ordeal

Humphrey started to feel light-headed, blood streaming down his face and falling into little stains in the dirt at his feet. Kate helped him up, wiped the blood off with the side of her hand, and kissed Humphrey on the cheek.

"You're one crazy omega" Janice remarked, the others agreeing with him

"But he's my crazy omega" Kate said. Humphrey blushed at this.

"Well, let's just enjoy the rest of the night, huh?" Garth said. They spent most of the night partying, chatting, and listening to the sweet melodies coming from the stage.

"Eventually, Lily looked at her watch.

"Oh my god, Kate, we have to get back home!" Lily shouted to her sister.

"Oh okay. So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Kate said to Humphrey.

"Tomorrow."

"I love you!" Kate shouted as she ran to her car with Lily.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" Humphrey bellowed making sure Kate could hear him as she disappeared over a hill. Humphrey sighed with happiness, because he just couldn't wait to see his love the next day.

Kate arrived home with her sister, where their mother was waiting at the door.

"Hi, mom! They both said, running to the door.

"Hi girls…Lily, would you go up to your room. I need to talk to Kate."

"Oh, um…okay" Lily said, confused as she walked upstairs.

"Eve led her daughter into the living room, and gestured for Kate to sit down next to her.

Eve then started what she had to say.

"Kate, I don't want you seeing Humphrey anymore. Instead I want you to get to know him"

"Him?" Kate said, started to get worried. She heard someone coming through the door.

"SHAUN?! M-Mom, no! I love Humphrey"

"Kate, this is for your own good. Humphrey will just break your heart again. Shaun will be good to you."

Good tome…Mom, he punched Humphrey in the nose at the Moonlight Howl" Kate said, as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"What? No I didn't. I've just been doing jobs for Eve around the house" Shaun said innocently.

"Oh, how sweet. You see? He is a kind, smart, helpful alpha" Eve said in her sweet voice.

Humphrey is just a filthy, heart-braking omega" she spat, going into her evil voice.

"Don't you **dare** call him that" Kate growled with narrowed eyes. She then ran down the hall, up the stairs and into her room. She sat on the end of her bed and started to cry.

Lily heard her sister's sobs and knocked quietly on Kate's door.

"C-come in" sniffled Kate. Lily went in and asked what was wrong. Kate told Lily what had happened. Lily just looked at her with disbelief the whole time.

"How could she? Are you sure?" Lily questioned.

"Do these tears looked like I'm lying, Lily?" Kate said, showing her sister her eyes. Tears rapidly dripped from her eyes and onto her lap.

Don't worry Kate, this will all turn around. If Humphrey loves you, and you love Humphrey, then I'm sure that your love will never keep each other apart" Lily told her sister, trying to encourage her. Kate looked up and smiled.

"I do love him. With all my heart." Kate whispered.

**WELL SHAUN IS ASS ISN'T HE? REMEMBER TO REVIEW! UNTIL NEXT TIME, YOUR FELLOW WRITER, **

**XSKYWOLFX**


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING, BUT I'M CHANGING HUMPHREY'S LAST…AGAIN. NOW HIS NAME SHALL BE, HUMPHREY DALTON! ANWAYS, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

The next day, Humphrey met up with Kate at school.

"Hi, gorgeous" Humphrey smiled as he put his arms out for a hug. He hugged nothing but the air. He opened his eyes to a regretful look from Kate.

"Kate?" he asked Kate softly, beginning to get worried.

"Humphrey, m-my mom is forcing me to love-"

"Me!" Shaun smirked. Humphrey could see a shimmer of malevolence in his eye.

"I still love you, Humphrey"

"NO, YOU DON'T" Shaun growled at Kate, making her back up into Humphrey's arms.

"So that's how it's going to be then" Shaun said evilly. He ran at Humphrey and slashed him across the face. Blood trickled from the newly-opened wound in Humphrey's face. Shaun pulled Kate back into his grip.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" shouted the principal. Humphrey tried to explain what had happened, but Shaun had already taken off on the train of lies.

"Humphrey attacked Kate! So I pulled her out of the way. Humphrey then just went psycho! He tried to claw my eyes out, so I acted in self-defense. I was only trying to save my girl!" Shaun spewed out. Everyone around but the principal knew the truth, but was too afraid to speak out.

"HUMPHREY DALTON! MY OFFICE! NOW!" the headmaster bellowed. Humphrey lowered his head and walked away to office, drips of blood left in his tracks.

"I can't believe that worked, can you…girlfriend?" Shaun said, trying to hold back laughter. Kate scoffed at him, disgusted by this. Shaun frowned and slapped Kate across the cheek.

"I asked you a question. **Answer**" he said with a dark tone in his voice. Kate answered.

"No, I can't believe it. I can't believe that you did that to my boyfriend, you evil wolf" she answered. Shaun responded with another stinging blow to the cheek. Kate clutched her face in her paw.

"**Know your place**" said Shaun, walking away to join his gang.

Through teary eyes, Kate thought to herself.

"This has to be fixed."

Humphrey was eventually let out, after doing several jobs around the school. He went down to Kate's house in the hills. The monitor flashed into life, revealing an enraged face, even more so to see Humphrey. Eve.

"Listen you…just who do you think you are, doing that to Kate. STAY AWAY FROM THIS HOUSE. DON'T EVER COME BACK!" Eve shouted through the monitor. Humphrey went wide-eyed and ran away, back to his own house.

Meanwhile inside, Kate was plotting revenge on Shaun…

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, I JUST WANTED TO PUT SOMETHING UP. THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL PROBABLY BE DONE BY HUMPHREYANDKATE TOGETHER, WHEN I PROPERLY ORGANIZE IT WITH THE WRITER. REMEMBER TO REVIEW, UNTIL NEXT TIME,**

**XSKYWOLFX**


End file.
